


Alone/with you

by frozenpoprocks



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks
Summary: TBZ 1119 柱善Mon Chéri、In your eyes後續
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alone/with you

金善旴原本確實是沒特別把Alpha易感期的事放在心上。

一般來說Alpha的易感期不像Omega的發情期來得頻繁，也只有極少數人會產生無法自控的生理反應，大多關幾天冷靜一下就過去了，金善旴之前看電視的時候也曾隨口問過李柱延，當時剛跟他正式交往三個月的戀人歪頭想了下，笑著親了親金善旴的臉頰：「一年就一次，只是會心情起伏比較大而已，沒什麼。」他沒特別告訴金善旴自己的易感期大約在什麼時候，問他是怎麼度過的時候李柱延分明說，也不需要特別的處理方式，該工作該幹嘛都照常......可金善旴一覺醒來看著他手機上收到的幾條訊息，好像，跟李柱延說的，並不一樣？

TBZ.昌民哥：你要收拾李柱延還是我收拾？

TBZ.澯熙哥：金善旴小朋友，家裡的Alpha在易感期就不要放出來啊

TBZ.Kevin哥：善旴啊，柱延身體好像不太舒服，你多關心他一下吧

如果連身為Beta對信息素不敏感的Kevin哥都感覺得出李柱延有異狀，是不是真的還蠻嚴重的？前幾天金善旴都在外地拍攝，來自李柱延的聯絡倒也不多，並沒覺得戀人有什麼問題，或許是為了怕他擔心而不多說，可如果大家都知道李柱延在易感期，自己沒有表示似乎也說不過去，金善旴只好試探著給李柱延發了一條訊息：「哥工作快結束了沒~等等我可以去找你嗎？」

柱延哥：快了。  
柱延哥：你不是凌晨才回到首爾嗎？我也很累了，改天再見吧？

秒回。金善旴挑起眉毛，從訊息讀取和回覆的速度來看李柱延手機就拿在手上，不像是對金善旴的聯絡沒有期待，但是分明說著關心的話，卻又那麼明顯是一句拒絕。金善旴都不知道要先吐槽李柱延跟同齡朋友錄個談話性綜藝有什麼好累，還是要提醒平常不知道是誰最喜歡說：「不管再累只要抱著善旴睡一覺就會恢復了。」這句話。

他撥通了崔澯熙的電話，才剛傳來接通的聲音就被掛斷了，第二通、第三通亦然，等到金善旴開始考慮要改打給池昌民的時候，崔澯熙的電話才打了進來，聲音壓得很低：『你幹嘛打給我？剛才李柱延看到我手機顯示你的名字他臉有多黑你知道嗎？』

「啊？柱延哥到底怎麼了啊？」

『你這幾天都沒見過李柱延？你不知道他現在簡直是敏感大王嗎？』

崔澯熙的語速極快，也不知道是在數落李柱延還是金善旴，最後金善旴歸納出在自己不在的幾天裡李柱延成天似笑非笑、陰陽怪氣，池昌民被他三不五時釋放出來的信息素搞得快出現生理上的Alpha互斥反應，有時候只是隨便問他一個問題，就特別感性的發散了好幾層涵義，要跟人爭出個黑白對錯，只要有人提起金善旴的名字都會被他拿三白眼盯著看，但當旁人不再談論金善旴，他又會特別低落的跑到角落耍自閉。

『你明天沒行程吧？拜託你啊，去讓他吸個夠還是打一炮吧，不然我怕他要缺Omega而死。』掛斷電話之前，崔澯熙咬牙切齒的建議：『他自己也知道這次狀況比以前都差，才這麼心氣不順吧，但是他肯定不會跟你求助，識相點自己去安撫一下，不然受害者會越來越多！』

\--

雖然蹲在李柱延家門口等他的時候，金善旴又到他和池昌民跟崔澯熙三個人的群聊裡問了好些照顧易感期Alpha的相關問題，但是當電梯門打開，看見李柱延那熟悉的輪廓時，他還是有點緊張，緊張過了是心痛，他的Alpha此刻看起來無精打采，出了電梯到家門口的沿路上是拖著腳步、低頭看著手機走的，金善旴直到聽見自己的手機叮了兩聲才意識到，李柱延是在給他發訊息。

柱延哥：我到家了，你沒出門吧？有沒有在好好休息？  
柱延哥：週末有空嗎，哥帶你去吃好吃的^^

明明臉上就沒有在笑。金善旴咬著嘴唇，猛然站了起來，李柱延這才一個抬頭看見自己的戀人，細長的眼睛瞪圓了一秒，但又很快就垂下眼簾，皺起眉頭：「我不是說......改天嗎？」

「所以我沒進門啊。」金善旴沒好氣的回應道，舉起自己的手機：「我不知道哥為什麼這麼不想見到我，如果是因為易感期，至少也跟我說句實話吧。」

「我沒有不想見到你，只是現在不合適。」李柱延眉毛是垂著的，說著話的音調也都往下沉，聽起來有點疲倦，或許他說自己很累並不是謊言，只是想到李柱延獨自扛著易感期的不適，就算辛苦也不跟自己說，金善旴就覺得胸口悶悶的，沒想到現在他都點破了，李柱延還要對他避重就輕：「善旴啊，你先回去吧，再一天就結束了，到時候我再跟你解釋。」

「還要再一天？」金善旴只聽到這裡就瞪大了眼睛，李柱延寧可再這樣形容憔悴的過一天，也不要他陪嗎？「我不回去，我是哥的Omega啊，我的信息素可以讓哥舒服一點不是嗎？我都查好了也問過昌民哥他們了，哥為什麼要一直拒絕我？還什麼都不說？我不是哥的男朋友嗎？」他不是沒有聽到李柱延說之後會跟他解釋，可一整天被蒙在鼓裡的委屈偏偏挑在這個時候爆發，看到李柱延徹底沒了表情的臉，他才後知後覺自己把話說得太重了。

意外的是李柱延並沒有對他撒氣的那幾句話發作，只是冷冷地笑了笑問他：「昌民哥他們？」

李柱延用指紋開了門，扯過金善旴的手走了進去，他還沒來得及高興李柱延不趕他了，就被壓在門上狠狠地吻住，李柱延的嘴唇很乾，他試著小心的伸舌去舔，給輕咬了一下舌尖，下意識嘶了一聲，嘴裡立刻被李柱延的舌趁隙探入，仰頭的時候後腦落入了李柱延的大手裡，他整個人都在他的箝制中，Alpha的威壓鋪天蓋地，親到後面他是真的只能靠著背後的門和李柱延的擁抱支撐自己，才不至於軟倒在地。

然後李柱延鬆了手，猝不及防地退開一大步，金善旴差點摔倒他伸手拉住了，下一秒等他站穩了又馬上甩開，他喘著氣，眼眶發紅，像在瞪金善旴，又像在瞪著虛空中的什麼。

「柱延哥…...你怎、怎麼了......」金善旴也還在喘，接吻的時候他已經釋放出自己的信息素想要安撫李柱延，卻沒想到他的Alpha卻似乎更加狂暴了，他看著李柱延脫了鞋，又退得離自己遠了一些，可他卻還全身都軟，連抬起腿追上去都沒辦法。

李柱延嘴角又是剛剛那樣的冷笑：「池昌民他們，沒有告訴你易感期的Alpha獨佔欲有多強嗎？」

金善旴沒能馬上理解這句話，緊接著他又問你能不能有事別老是找池昌民崔澯熙，直接找我不行嗎，金善旴有些不服氣地回答說不就是因為哥不跟我說嗎？萬萬沒想到李柱延竟然提高了音量吼他：「那你也沒有問我啊！」

金善旴的眼眶也紅了，不是因為李柱延第一次對他發火，而是因為李柱延吼完他那一秒眼神中的茫然，跟瞬間放大的懊悔。李柱延說易感期的症狀是心情起伏「比較大一點」或許是說得保守了，也可能就如崔澯熙所言是這次的情形比較嚴重，反正金善旴從來沒看過他有這麼大的情緒波動，意識到現在的李柱延根本沒有辦法控制自己的脾氣時，金善旴很後悔自己剛剛火氣上來，說了那麼多不該說的話。

「對不起。」他聽到李柱延低低的聲音，居然是他先道了歉：「原本真的沒這麼嚴重的，我也不知道為什麼會這麼失控......我不想讓你看到我這個樣子......」

他又退了好幾步，金善旴趕緊脫掉鞋子追上去，伸手抱住了李柱延說沒關係：「我只是很擔心，大家都知道你卻瞞著我......但是我也太急了，我話說得太重了，對不起。」

「不......明明是不想讓你擔心才不說的......是哥做錯了。」說完李柱延似乎是猶豫了一下，只輕輕拍了拍他的頭沒有回抱他，他周身還環繞著一股低氣壓，在這裡面金善旴感覺不到憤怒，其實甚至能感受到李柱延想要親近自己的情緒，可同一時間他又看到李柱延握緊了雙拳在壓抑，他試探著放出了更多的信息素，抬起臉在櫻桃的甜香裡又親了下李柱延的唇：「那我可以留下來陪哥了嗎？」

「不可以。」李柱延卻還是這樣說：「太危險了。」

\--

他輕輕攏了攏李柱延後腦的頭髮，一面問著會太緊嗎？一面將皮帶子穿進扣環，在李柱延搖頭的時候輕手輕腳地扣上，爬下床繞到李柱延的正前方，輕輕摸著李柱延的臉頰和皮套接觸的部分確認空隙的大小，生怕止咬器會在李柱延臉上留下壓痕。

又一次被李柱延趕回家的時候金善旴氣得眼淚都要下來了，又不敢再惹李柱延，只能抱著一直在避免更多身體接觸的戀人把頭埋在他頸間帶著鼻音問為什麼，李柱延沈默了好久，才輕輕用大拇指覆上了金善旴此刻毫無防備的腺體，說：「我想咬破這裡。」

他剛想說平常不是也會為了臨時標記咬嗎，就聽到李柱延附在他耳邊用沙啞的嗓音說，我想咬破這裡，把信息素灌進去，強迫你發情，然後頂到你的生殖腔裡面成結，這樣你還敢留下來嗎？

他明明是說來威嚇金善旴的，可金善旴怎麼會感受不到從他的Alpha身上傳來的脆弱和渴求，他抬起手捧住李柱延的臉看著那雙明顯在隱忍著的眼睛，他知道自己哭了：「我就不走，你不要再推開我，也不要再逞強了好不好......」他一邊哭一邊死死抱緊李柱延，好一會才聽見頭頂傳來一聲嘆息，李柱延終於伸出手把他抱進房間裡，輕手輕腳的把人放在床上，然後打開床頭的櫃子，翻出抑制劑、保險套、避孕藥之後，把止咬器放到了金善旴手裡。

他和李柱延約法三章：打抑制劑、上止咬器、控制權交給金善旴。

他不需要問任何人也知道，讓極度渴望Omega的Alpha交出主動地位有多麽不容易，褪去李柱延身上衣服的時候金善旴都能感覺到他手臂肌肉的緊繃，他的身體因為自己的碰觸早就已經興奮起來，往上看著他的眼睛明晃晃的寫著慾望，或許是因為看起來總是帶笑的嘴唇被皮套遮住了，看著有幾分兇狠幾分煩躁，金善旴心疼地親了親李柱延的眼角：「哥很不舒服吧，我會盡快讓哥發洩出來......再忍一下就好了。」說完直接就跪在了床邊，按著李柱延放在床沿上的手，低頭吻上了李柱延挺立的器官。

要是平常有多做幾次就好了。金善旴有些笨拙地從李柱延的前端往下舔，憑著印象模仿李柱延的動作，他沒辦法一次把Alpha的整個性器納入口中，就側著頭每次含在嘴裡一點輕輕吸吮，一路吻到根部的時候，聽見李柱延像是被取悅似的發出輕哼他才鬆了口氣，舔吻的動作也漸漸大膽起來，用舌尖去逗弄開始分泌液體的洞口的時候他按住李柱延反射性想拱起的腰，吞吐著李柱延的柱身的同時拉住了李柱延擱到他脖子上的手放回到床邊，眼看李柱延越來越控制不住本能反應，他拿過床頭的保險套略顯生澀的用嘴幫李柱延戴上，半途抬眼偷看李柱延的時候發現他正瞇眼看著自己，神情分不出是舒服或難耐，或是舒服到難耐，可以肯定的是非常性感。

剛剛太過於專注在李柱延身上，金善旴這才遲來地在濃烈的酒香中意識到自己焦灼的慾望。

他起身脫去衣服，不知何時已經被體液浸溼的內褲花了他一點時間，他可以感覺到整個過程裡李柱延都在目不轉睛的盯著看，難以忽視的炙熱眼神刺激著金善旴的神經，再爬上床的時候他一鼓作氣把李柱延推到了床頭，跨過對方的大腿坐下，用濕潤的穴口磨蹭李柱延賁張的性器，他的戀人又把眼睛瞇起來了，像隻正在被順毛的貓咪，他忍不住又去親他的眼眉，在李柱延發出輕嘆把眼皮閉上的時候，開始一點一點把抵著自己入口的柱身納入溫暖的甬道，李柱延隨之加速的呼吸讓金善旴更加興奮，雙手搭上他的肩膀輕輕挺腰，剛剛已經進去一半的慾望滑出來大半，又很快因為他腰部下沉的動作被送到深處，他節奏紊亂的反覆著試圖模仿李柱延抽插的動作，換著角度取悅著他的Alpha，李柱延的低吟滾在喉嚨裡，手搭上金善旴的腰的時候金善旴並沒有阻止，反而順著那雙大手的暗示讓李柱延頂進了能帶給彼此最大快感的位置，他親吻李柱延因情慾的刺激而後仰露出的頸項，伸舌去舔上下滾動的喉結，他的Alpha被止咬器阻隔的聲音含糊不清，只能勉強聽出是在呼喊自己的名字，金善旴把頭埋在李柱延的肩窩裡一邊在他耳邊應答著一邊擺動腰身，雙手緊緊抱著李柱延的肩膀當施力點，李柱延回擁住他，大概是也想要親吻金善旴的身體，皮套的觸感滑過金善旴的肩膀和後頸，他不自覺的一個激靈，反射性收緊的後穴湧起更多酥麻感，在李柱延越發厚重的喘息中往下滑落的手掌開始捏揉金善旴的臀肉，體內存在感頓時變得極度強烈的柱身讓金善旴不由得嗚咽著脫口：「啊......柱延哥......好大......」

「......不起......」意識到自己越界碰觸了金善旴，李柱延道歉了又怕戀人聽不清楚，停下手上的動作用頭去蹭金善旴的頸邊，像在示好也像在撒嬌著想更靠近戀人的腺體，金善旴哪裡能夠抵抗這樣的李柱延，伸手輕輕撫過還停在自己臀上的手背說，沒關係，我想要你摸我：「是我命令你的......」另一隻手撈起李柱延的臉，隔著止咬器親了親他的嘴唇，看進他泛著水霧的眼睛裡。

「哥？」

金善旴軟綿綿的呼喚成了第二波狂亂的序幕，李柱延一手扣住他的腰拉向自己，一面開始揉弄金善旴的臀，在金善旴無法自控的呻吟中將修長的手指滑到臀縫間，一下一下地愛撫著他們交合的地方，金善旴沒能想到還能有更大的快感從連接處傳來，攀著李柱延的肩顫抖著，被李柱延摸了摸後腦杓安慰，然後是後頸的腺體、背部、腰際，動作不能說是很溫柔，掌心的溫度每次擦過金善旴的肌膚都讓他忍不住絞緊了李柱延埋在自己深處的部位，胡言亂語地對李柱延索要更多，李柱延又去撫摩穴口的時候金善旴哭音都出來了，他聽不清李柱延又對他說了什麼，只感覺身體又被手指撐開了一些，李柱延往裡面又頂進了一段，金善旴腰都軟了只能下意識的回應著李柱延直指深處的頂弄，像是看不到盡頭的慾望淹得金善旴頭暈目眩，在水聲和肉體撞擊的聲音中啞著聲音求饒：「哥......啊、哥......不是說、要聽我的嗎？」而李柱延把他抱得更緊，用力地在金善旴的臀上揉了一把，直接把他的Omega拖進了高潮。

金善旴忽然想明白了，李柱延剛剛說的是：「這是你命令我的。」

\--

金善旴睜開眼睛的時候他的Alpha還在睡，看見李柱延臉上的止咬器他皺了皺眉，伸手摸索著幫他解開，李柱延眼睫顫動了兩下，迷迷糊糊的睜眼，看到金善旴就露出一個人畜無害的傻笑：「善旴啊。」

昨晚他做完第一次就想脫李柱延的止咬器，他的Alpha垂著眉說還不可以，一個翻身把金善旴壓到床上，拿自己再度挺立起來的慾望去蹭那個還在微微張合著的地方，抬起眼神詢問似的看著他，才剛剛緩過來沒多久的金善旴到底沒辦法對一臉可憐兮兮的戀人說不，被拉著又做了好幾次，好在經過他的安撫後李柱延的情緒越見穩定，除了從背後進入的那次不斷地想隔著皮套咬他的腺體，磨得金善旴後頸全是唾液之外，倒沒有什麼過激的行為，到後來更渴求對方的人可能反而成了金善旴，拆下來的止咬器上那些個牙印，全都是因為他想親吻李柱延而不得來的。

此刻束縛被解開的李柱延摟過金善旴，托著他的臉就是一記響吻，他吻過他皺著的眉和委屈得像小狗一樣的黑亮眼睛，覆上嘟著的嘴唇時溫柔地輕咬，舌頭靈巧地鑽到金善旴嘴裡愛撫著柔軟的口腔，最後和他難分難捨的交纏起來，他吻了很久很久，像是要把先前沒親到的都還給金善旴似的，直到金善旴喘不過氣，李柱延才停下動作，貼著他的唇輕聲說：「謝謝你......願意留在我身邊。」

「為什麼？」金善旴環著他的脖子，雙眼朦朧地望著他，特別理所當然似的反問：「我只是跟我的Alpha在一起，有什麼好謝的？」

無論是易感期還是任何哥需要我的時候，我都想在哥的身邊，哥不也是這樣對我的嗎？金善旴邊說邊去摸李柱延濕潤起來的眼角，笑著揶揄說現在的柱延哥是真的容易情緒化啊，又輕輕的吻了吻他：「但是很可愛，所以不要對我藏著......不要什麼事都自己扛，有我在啊，我會一直一直都陪著哥，明白嗎？」

「知道了......對不起。」李柱延握住金善旴搭在自己頸上的手，拉到唇邊輕吻了他的手指：「我也會，一直都在你身邊的。」

至於被李柱延親著親著發現他除了心理上的易感之外還有生理上的易感這點該如何解決，那就只有滿室的櫻桃奶酒香知道了。


End file.
